A Visit to Black Hat
by AkimiiTheWriter
Summary: Black Hat's new customer has requested a visit to his mansion. He agreed. He just hadn't expected the woman to be this... Intimidating. Was she really a better villain than him?


**There might be grammar mistakes which I will fix later.**

 **Features one of my headcanons, the amount of planets that Black Hat conquered.**

 **Also, please don't hate my poor English, because it's not my mother language. Also, sorry if I put anyone out of their character. It's my first Villainous fic, so I don't really know the characters THAT much.**

 **Enjoy. (And please tell me if you liked it or not ;-;)**

The rain poured heavily in front of Black Hat's evil mansion. He grunted and cursed as he "patiently" waited for his new, and least expected customer. He really didn't like waiting, although it wasn't even the time for her to come.

She said she was willing to buy at least half of his merchandise, no matter if she needed them or not. That was, well, an indispensable offer. He also curiously wondered whether or not she was truly a villain worth of his respect (what was, giving his last meetings with other villains, extremely unlikely) or if she was just as pathetic as others, ones he'd rather forget for now.

He had accepted her request to come by and visit his mansion, and he was somehow, for some reason... tense? Eugh. That is a word that he had never imagined he'd use to refer to himself. It made him feel smaller and less indomitable.

He angrily, nervously, tapped one his fingers on his table, as he thought whatever that woman had done to his mind. How?, he wondered, how did a lower lifeform like her made me feel so small? It wasn't any kind of romantic or sexual desire that he felt for her, he knew it. Those were feelings that he abhors, that he'd rather lock inside a chest and burn in the hottest flames of Hell.

He gritted his sharp teeth as that strange feeling slowly devoured every drop of patience he had left. He placed a hand on his temples in a poor try to keep himself calm.

At last, the door bell dings.

He rose from his chair and slowly walked towards the door. He didn't want to look like he was excited for her arrival, and less even to look tense. It didn't take long for him to see the giant blue woman that stepped into his floor. She wore an exquisite clothing, in a mix of the colors white and light-blue. It actually surprised him to see so many "happy" colors in someone that's supposed to be a villain.

By her side was a man, almost as tall as Black Hat, wearing things that weren't nearly as beautiful as her clothing. He then assumed he was one of her subjects. Dr. Flug stood close to them, clearly tense, and ignored by the tall woman. Black Hat was extremely intimidating in the small man's perspective, but that woman was 10 times more.

Flug also noticed that, when she and her... friend, were outside, the rain fell violently everywhere, except where they were standing. It's like if there was a forcefield around them that kept both completely dry.

"Black Hat!" She happily exclaimed when saw him coming down the stairs. "What an honor! Oh, it's such a pleasure to be in your malefic presence!"

He smiled evilly, showing off his usually intimidating pointing teeth. None of the two seemed affected by his move, what is somewhat unusual. "I agree. May I show you around?" He asked.

"Of course," she said, "but I'd like to see your royal court first, if you don't mind." She asked humbly, as she opened her light purple fan and placed it in front of her face, letting only her eyes visible.

"Royal... court?" He asked, but then realized, "Oh! You must mean my pesky subjects!" He exclaimed.

"So _that's_ how you call them." She said in a rather critical tone, as her smile faded.

"Very well. Follow me, Miss...?" He asked, feeling a little bit shaken by her sudden comment, but decided to ignore it and move on.

"Blue. Deep Blue Diamond." She told him, as they began walking towards Dr. Flug's laboratory.

"Of course, _Blue_." He said, adding emphasis to her name.

She was so incredibly tall, that Black Hat was basically walking on her shadow. Her light blue, curly long hair covered a part of her face and made her look intimidating. What an incredible strategy. Make others fear her just by walking by her side.

"Tell me, Black Hat, how many places have you already conquered throughout your time as a villain?" She asked, a glint of curiosity in her tone.

He smiled in pride as he gladly answered, "Well, I have already conquered 726 planets, and also enslaved all of their pathetic-" he was cut off by her loud laughter. He widened his eyes in shock. Nobody has ever laughed at his terrific villainy before.

"726 planets, you say?" She asked, as she put her fan down to show off her mocking smile, "I'll admit, this is actually a surprise, Black Hat. Someone as powerful as you should have conquered at least 5 universes by now, but you didn't even conquer your _first_!" She told him, not hiding the bitterness and mockery of her tone.

He gritted his teeth and closed his fists in anger, but forced himself to stay calm. "Well, and what have _you_ conquered throughout your time as a villain?" He tried to sound as calm as possible, though it was hard to keep his anger down.

"Well, I've started my villainy in two or three years ago, but I have already conquered 78 universes, and I plan on conquering much more once I have some of your exquisite material, Mr. Black Hat." He tried to hide his shock, but failed miserably. She pretended to not see when he looked like could lose his temper any second.

Fortunately for him, they have just arrived in the laboratory, an excuse for them to change subject. As he used his black magic to open the doors to the lab, all of his subjects suddenly stopped whatever they were doing to stare at those figures.

"These are my subjects, _Miss Blue_." He said, holding back some of the bitterness of his tone.

"Hm." She muttered, unimpressed yet curious to see the people that he "owned". She hid half of her face behind her fan again.

Flug was the first one to speak to her. "H-hello, Miss. Blue. I am Dr. Flug, and I'm a... scientist." He murmured the last parts due to Black Hat's terrific stare upon him.

"A scientist, you say?" She asked, turning her eyes to Black Hat, "Then I suppose you're just like many other villains, always depending on a scientist to build your machinery." Again, she showed the criticism of her tone. Again, she made Black Hat... tense.

He was speechless, and so was Flug. Black Hat wasn't used to have his flaws pointed out in such ways, and he had no idea about how he should react to that. Thankfully, Demencia stepped in and cut off the awkward tension on the air.

"Hi! I'm Demencia!" She said, waving her hand at the tall blue woman. "Wow, you're so tall!" She exclaimed, jumping high enough to be close to her face. "How's the weather up here, blue lady?" She asked with a smile on her face, as Black Hat slapped his own face and Flug shivered.

Blue giggled by the girl's excitement. It was unusual for her to have such enthusiastic people around her in her court, and seeing that young girl was relatively amusing. "I see you have some good company around here, don't you, Mr. Black Hat?" She asked.

Black Hat was surprised to see that she had actually liked Demencia. She really is an uncommon villain. "Yes... of course." That was all he could say.

"Oh my goodness! And just who is this tiny little goofball?" She asked, turning to face 5.0.5 as the bear smiled with wonder. She kneeled down to use one of her huge fingers to caress him down his chin.

"That's 5.0.5. He's nothing more than a pathetic failure. Don't waste your time with him, Miss Blue, because he's everything but worth it." Black Hat said, his voice dripping with disgust.

Blue didn't look surprised. "Then why do you keep him, Black Hat?" She asked, plain and simple.

Black Hat was speechless for a moment. "Well, he serves well as a test subject." He said.

"Wouldn't it be more productive and plausible if you just used insects, rats, or even humans as your test subjects?" She asked. "And if he's just a "pathetic failure", then why don't you hire another "subject" that's more useful than him?"

He was starting to feel like she was challenging him with her stupid words. He clenched his fists in anger. "Well, because there's no _reason_ to do so! My purpose is to create and sell evil products to other villains, and that's all! I don't need to have something better than 5.0.5!" Now he was starting to raise his voice.

"You don't _need_ to, or you don't _want_ to?" She calmly asked him. "I saw how you treat your "subjects", and I can assure you, Black Hat, that sometimes it is better to be loved than feared."

"What... are you saying?" He asked, confused by her thoughts.

"I'm saying that I saw how you act towards your "subjects", and by treating them as smaller beings, you feel like you are better than them, and therefore you have the power to command them to do whatever you wish. I see that you are _afraid_ to get someone that you can't abuse and scare like you do to your present "subjects". All you want, is to have an illusion of control. You want to keep the weaklings around you, because then you can be the best of the worst." She explained.

Everyone (except the man on her side) was stunned. Black Hat has never been challenged like that before, and he saw her comments to be an insult. The others were simply shocked to see someone stand up against their boss, and show that they're... better than him.

Black Hat was much angrier now. He didn't care about "staying calm" now. He wanted to jump at her and rip her face off. "Why, you little-!" He said, showing his demon face and charging towards her. The man on her side tried to move, but she waved a hand and he stopped.

Black Hat used pretty much all of his powers against her, all of his energy, to let his anger fade. A normal person would've been dead after facing so much of Black Hat's wrath. But after he calmed down, and looked up to her, he saw with widened eyes that she wasn't even scratched.

"My turn." She said, as her fan turned into a giant war hammer. She ran towards him and before she could even react, she made her move.

"You" She hit him in his legs, sending him across the roof and up to the sky, as the followed him, opening her wings and flying towards him, "Are" she hit him again, throwing him to the floor of his own house, "Nothing!" She said at last, smashing him as he laid in the broken floor, making a hole on the ground where he was inside.

The others (except the man that was by Blue's side) watched with horror on their eyes to see their boss, the strongest man they had ever known of, defeated, laying inside that crater and looking worse than Flug when he was beat up by Black Hat.

The hammer had vanished from the woman's hand. She floated towards him, and kneeled in front of the defeated man.

Black Hat could barely speak. But his new-made hate towards her gave him strenght to say a few words. "Why...?" He asked, "Why did you come here?" He waited for an answer, but received silence instead. "To humiliate me? To prove yourself that _you're_ the best?"

"No." She said. "I wanted to see you. I wanted to know you. I still do. And I wanted to test you. From what I saw of you, you always saw yourself as the evilest being in the universe. You always felt like you were the perfect, flawless villain, that deserved to have everyone to bow to you, and learn with you." She said.

"Why do you think you were so nervous for my arrival, Black Hat? Why do you think you shivered every time I pointed out your flaws and proved that you're not perfect as you thought you were? You hide behind your illusion of control and power, and even fools _yourself_ every time you see yourself as the best of all villains, keeping ones that are weaker than you around just to prove your fake point."

"You were confused when you realized that I wasn't affected by your methods of making others fear you, and afraid when you found yourself fearing me. You're not used to have people above you, you're not used to feeling so small."

She laid a hand (or a few fingers) down his chin. "I don't want you to fear me, Black Hat. I want you to know and understand that the world doesn't belong to you. There'll always be others, and it's not because you don't have heroes to mess up your plans that makes you a perfect villain."

Black Hat was speechless. He didn't want to admit it, but everything she said was right. Everything. He silently sat down in front of her.

"I... I don't understand." He said. "I never let my feelings take upon me. My anger and pride, maybe, but never this... shame. I never show mercy towards my enemies, I never show compassion towards my subjects, just like a perfect villain should be. But then, why- _How_ are you... better than me?"

"Sometimes it is best to be loved than feared." She said. "I'm not saying you should be more like 5.0.5, to smell flowers and sing happy songs or anything like that. What I mean is..." she tried to find the right words. "Have Yuri as an example: he's a semi-god, almost as powerful as I am, responsible, dangerous and loyal. I keep him around not as a subject, but as an ally. As someone that respects me and I respect back. He could try to turn against me and join my enemies in their rebellion, but he doesn't. Loyalty is something that can be gained in many ways, but I can assure you that this is one of the easiest ones."

"So you're saying I should "respect" my subjects?" He asked. "But how will that keep them from doing whatever they want instead of following my orders?"

"There's always a harmony between respecting your allies and showing that you are their leader. You can always do something to keep your rebels in line, but if you see that they don't need you to be so cruel all the time for them to work for you, why waste your time?"

Now he looked thoughtful. But not for long, though. "We should probably get out of this hole, though." She said. He nodded as she helped him get up. Without any warning, she grabbed him and flied all the way up to the floor. "Let me fix your house."

She closed her eyes and sighed calmly. Then, the roof and the floor began to rebuild themselves, until they were good as new. Then she turned to Black Hat and healed all the damage she had caused to him.

"Well, Mr. Black Hat, since I've already discussed what I wanted, why don't you show me some of your merchandise?" She asked with a playful wink. "I might pay you with one of my universes."

"Of course." He said.

They walked towards the door, as "Yuri" followed them by Blue's side. She smiled as Black Hat looked thoughtful.

 _So easy_ , she thought.

 _Soon, I'll have 79 universes on my collection_ , she thought, smirking.

 _Who will come next_?

 **(Edit for the coward Guest:**

 **If people hate Mary Sue's and Mary Stu's so much, why is Black Hat so loved?**

 **Think about it :)**


End file.
